There has long existed a need for multi-turn coils. Such multi-turn coils are used as electronic components in sensors, actuators, antennas, transformers, and in motors or alternators. The current state-of-the-art for manufacturing multi-turn coils is to form a coil trace on a circuit board. Typically, the coil consists of a spiral of conductive material that is printed, etched, or otherwise formed on a circuit board. A two-layer coil can be formed by forming a coil on one side of the board that is coupled to a coil on the opposing side of the circuit board. What is needed is a low-cost multi-turn coil that is simple and a cost-effective method to manufacture a coil with more than two layers and a larger number of coil turns.